Lixis D. Korosume/Abilities and Powers
'Pet' Sometimes Lixis battles with his cat: Blade, like Lixis blade is a government experiment, because of them he now has seastone claws. 'Fighting Abilites' Lixis has displayed that he has hidden several types of medicine and weapons in his body, and he can use his wings for a combat advantage. 'Hand to Hand Combat' 'Assassination Techniques' *Killing Fist: The user from behind punches at the target's head, and follows up with grabbing the targets throat, and finally ripping the targets head off. This takes 4 seconds . *Pressure Stab: The user quickly jabs at all the pressure points the target has, and then snaps their neck. This takes 5 seconds. *Leap Of Death: The user leaps from a tall object with knives in the middle of each finger, and while falling direct themselves toward a single target and punch them with both fists, causing the target to perish. This takes 3-8 seconds. 'Rokushiki' Lixis was taught Rokushiki through experiments the government used on Lixis in his childhood. *'Soru' **'Soru Mirror (剃るミラー)': A battle technique where Lixis uses soru's speed to create speed clones of himself, which can possibly confuse the target, in which Lixis strikes. *'Shigan' **'Shigan Gatling (指銃ガトリング):' A battle technique where Lixis uses Shigan one finger at a time to the chest of his target. He then uses the entire procedure again until the target is dead, or injured badly. **'Shigan Reaper (指銃刈り取り機): '''A batttle technique where Lixis does 4 shigan from both hands to the targets neck. *'Tekkai' **'Tekkai Bone (鉄塊骨):' This technique allows Lixis to harden himself and make an invisible suit of armor. This is stronger when used with busoshoku haki. *'Geppo' **'Geppo Twister (月歩竜巻):' This technique allows Lixis to jump into the air and leave powerful blasts of wind behind him. *'Rankyaku' **'Rankyaku Massacre (嵐槍):' This battle technique is used by Lixis for assasinations, Lixis runs at his opponent and flips back into the air sending a spiraling sharp gust of wind which surrounds his opponent for 15 seconds. *'Kami-e' **'Paper Drawing Float (かみーえ フロート)' This technique allows Lixis, when he is in a bad situation to be able to catch the wind and float away. *'Rokuogan' **'Six King Gun Cannon '' ''(六王铳大砲) ' This technique allows Lixis to fire a giant Shockwave at his opponent, which renders them unable to move for 10 seconds. 'Swordmanship' Lixis sometimes uses rokushiki while swordfighting, but he is extremely skilled anyway to be on par with a sword master blindfolded. Physical Strength Lixis has a lot of strength, besides his look. Agility Due to his Rokushiki techniques, and the past experiments Lixis has been through, Lixis can go at amazing speeds. Endurance Lixis has an insane amount of endurance that no human can possibly have, since his experiments turned him unhuman. Weapons Lixis uses two swords, his best one which is one of the A class swords is called Suesai, it is a mythical blade (No devil fruit) which is able to process the devil fruit ability of any devil fruit user. It works like karoseiki against other people, and its a way to channel their devil fruit through the sword for the owner. Lixis also has a claymore he calls Kira. Devil Fruit For further information: Houshi Houshi No Mi Summary: The power of this Devil Fruit is to allow the user to create, become, and manipulate spores. This Devil Fruit is extremely powerful in the hands of a master. Type: Logia Haki Kenbunshoku Haki' (Color of Observation):' '''Pre-Time Skip:' Lixis had some understanding of this kind of haki. Post Time Skip: Lixis mastered the use of this form of Haki over the two year time skip. Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments):' Pre-Time Skip: Lixis had some understanding of this kind of haki. Post Time Skip: Lixis mastered the use of this form of Haki over the two year time skip. Haōshoku Haki' (Color of the Conquering King):' Pre-Time Skip: Lixis was unable to use it. Post Time Skip: Lixis mastered the use of this form of Haki over the two year time skip. Category:Character Subpages Category:Lixis10